disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Dublin
Universal Studios Dublin is a Universal theme park, with a water park, a hotel, and a CityWalk. It opened in 1965, and located in Dublin, Ireland. Theme Park Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Movies an Other Licensed Properties Throughout the History * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * A Journey Through HBO Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz * Game of Thrones Coaster * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios * Life Will Be a Musical New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Subway Coaster- a Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster similar to Rock-n-Roller Coaster. * Revenge of the Mummy * A Wild Ride Through New York- an ATS Systems dark ride. * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk * Robocop: Protecting the Future * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Tom Jones, Cat Stevens, Rod Stewart, Sonny & Cher, the solo career of Cher, pop musicians who died, pop musicans who sing from 1980s to 2010s, rock bands in the pop genre, and rappers. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * Universal Cinematastic * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. New Jersey * Bob's Burgers * Reggae and Ska 4Ever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on reggae/ska musicians and Spanish musicians. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge (relocated from the Orlando park) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter coaster experience (shared from Islands of Adventure) * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic Cartooniversal Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Planet Coaster The 4-D Experience * Cartooniversal Moments Cartoon Boulevard * Smallfoot: The Musical * Buster Moon and Buzz to the Rescue * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Funhouse Express 4D Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * The Road to Villain-Con * Freeze Ray Sliders Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Cartoon Network World * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * XLR8 * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series * IDFB: The Ride * Cake At Stake * Firey's Handglider Adventure * Leafy's YoyleCars * Dream Island * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! Greasepit * Out to the Race and Back * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola - A High Speed EMV Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. * Petrie's Flight- a Vekoma steel roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak- a 1995 3D film. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride * The Land Before Time Midway Quahog * Brian & Stewie's World Tour * Peter & Lois' CGI Vehicle Stunt Show * Stewie's Homemade Roller Coaster made out of Stewie's Inventions Nickelodeon Universe Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers Fairy World * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster Royal Woods * Fabric of Creation New York Nicktoons Fields Universal Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo * The Grinch's Adventure Starring Benedict Cumberbatch Camp Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers VeggieTales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junior sized roller coaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * VeggieCoaster- A steel enclosed family launched roller coaster inspired by VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. ABC Kids Play Park * Go Country! - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on country music artists. 123 Sesame Street * Spaghetti Space Chase Lazy Town * Lazy Town MusiCoaster - An steel enclosed family launched roller coaster focusing on Lazy Town songs. * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. * The Great Lazy Town Season 4 Ride Pocoyo World * La Gran Fiesta de Pocoyo - A live musical show based on the film with the same name. * Pocoyo Race * Vamoosh Ride LeapFrog Learning World * Letter Factory Experience * Talking Words Factory Experience * Math Circus Experience * Complex Words Complex Experience * Storybook Factory Experience * A Tad of Christmas - A dark ride based on the 2007 video with the same name. * The Great Adventure Ride with Edison - An ATS Systems dark ride based Let's Go to School, Math Adventure to the Moon, The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park, and Numbers Ahoy!. * Sing and Learn with Us! - A live musical show based on the 2011 video with the same name. * Phonics Farm Experience * Number Land Experience * Shapeville Park Experience * Museum of Opposite Words Experience * Letter Factory Adventures - A motion-based dark ride based on The Letter Machine Rescue Team, Counting on Lemonade, Amazing Word Explorers, and The Great Shape Mystery. Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony - a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Guests must be at least 40' inches tall to ride * Journey Through Seaquestria - a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. Guests must be at least 42' inches tall to ride. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster * Quibble Pants' New Thrilling Adventure - A motion-based trackless dark ride themed to Quibble Pants. Map info: Help Quibble Pants find his missing sunflower stolen by Discord in an accident. Monster High * Untitled Monster High-themed ride Ever After High * Untitled Ever After high-themed ride Barbie Land * Untitled Barbie-themed ride Winx Club * Winx Planet Video Game World Video Game Plaza * The Great Video Game Ride * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride * Sonic Dash Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby round ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area * Pokemon Training Academy * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4D World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Activision Multiverse * Spitfire's Launcher - A steel launched coaster. * Stormblade's Flyers - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive-Clop's Soak-O-Matic - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - An enclosed Arrow Dynamics Suspended Coaster/Dark Ride * SpyroSpin- An interactive omnimover dark ride cloned from Islands of Adventure Florida. * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Boovsland * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Universal Action Park * Canary 751 River Adventure: Presented by Coca-Cola * InvertiGO - A Vekoma Inverted Boomerang * ShadowHunters: Escape From The Crypt - An indoor HUSS Top Spin * Adventure Xpress - A Vekoma Mine Train Coaster. * Reversal of the Heart Adventure - An Omnimover dark ride. * Mystic Timbers - A GCI Wooden Coaster. * Eric’s School of Flight- A B&M Inverted Coaster. * Buster Moon and Buzz's $1,000 West End Musical Water Park Hotel CityWalk Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks